


Playdate

by KJDN



Category: Death Note
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Biting, Bondage, Condoms, Consensual BDSM, Exhibitionism, Face Slapping, Flogging, Gag, Gratuitous Use of the F-Word, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Oral, Paddling, Punishment, Safe Sane and Consensual, Scratching, Spanking, Swearing, Toys, breath play, safe words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:37:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4736201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJDN/pseuds/KJDN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Near makes Matt and Mello really angry about something, so in order to get revenge the two of them end up having sex using Near's toys as sex toys."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playdate

"Coward," Near spat, his eyes hidden by pale white bangs. "That's all you are, Mello. A coward."

"Say it again, you fucking freak!" Mello shrieked. He tried to swing at the younger man, but Matt caught his arm before it made contact.

"He's not worth it, Mello," Matt said tensely, eyeing Near's cronies on standby with guns drawn.

Mello spat on the ground in front of Near's playing cards, kicking over a dice tower as he stormed out of the SPK Headquarters. Matt cast Near a withering glance as he followed.

"Of course, rescued by the pet guard dog once more," Near said, flicking over a figurine. "Chicken shit."

Matt nearly toppled over trying to body-check Mello into the wall before he could reach for his beretta.

"I'll fucking kill him," Mello seethed. "Let me go."

"If you go back in there, you'll walk out with a bullet through your head," Matt said bluntly. "I've got a better plan."

Mello paused, a sinister grin spreading across his features. Matt had that look in his eye; he had an idea that could only end in revenge.

"Do tell."

\---

Late that night, long after the SPK members had retired to their respective rooms, Matt began to breach the SPK Alarm Unit.

"It's almost too easy," he bragged, rerouting the security cameras and deactivating the motion sensors. Mello watched over his shoulder, a wicked smile spread across his face. He snapped into a chocolate bar.

"That fucker won't know what's coming," he said, patting Matt on the shoulder. "We're going to wreck his shit."

"Yeah, sure," Matt snickered, programming a backdoor code into the security doors. He printed off a fake security badge for each of them, just in case a particularly idiotic guard was stationed downstairs.

By 2 AM, the boys were strategically crawling through the ventilation system on the basement level of the SPK HQ. Matt had printed off a map for them to memorize of all the potential escape routes, just in case Rester or Gevanni decide to rush in, guns blazing.

"Shh!" Matt hissed as Mello let out a string of expletives. "You want us to get caught before we get there?"

"Well excuse the fuck out of me," Mello snapped, "but someone's ass is directly in my face and my knees are chafing."

"Drama queen," Matt huffed. "Hey, hold up a minute. We're here."

Matt loosened the screws holding the vent and carefully dropped down into the control room below.

"Five seconds," he called up, plugging a disc into the console. "The worm'll clean up anything we leave behind."

He chuckled to himself, deleting a few choice files along the way. "Well," he thought, "Almost anything."

Finishing up, he motioned for Mello to drop down the hole and join him. He shut down the monitor as Mello's boots thudded down beside him.

"We're in," Matt said in a faux hacker voice. Mello smacked him on the arm.

"Idiot," Mello rolled his eyes. "C'mon. It's through here, right?"

"Yup," Matt grinned. "Near's toy storage. Right off the main chamber, and right beside Near's bedroom. We'll have to be quiet."

"The big-headed twit won't know what to think," Mello said. "He'll wake up and all his precious little toys will be shattered, and his files will be gone, and-"

"Actually, Mello, I think I have a better plan," Matt said casually. He flicked on the dimmer, allowing a small amount of light into the room without attracting attention. He grabbed a couple of Near's beanbag chairs and stuffed them against the door for extra soundproofing.

"Oh really?" Mello said, scowling. "What could possibly be better than destroying everything that Near loves?"

Matt pushed his goggles onto his forehead, a lazy smile distracting Mello momentarily from the wicked gleam in the gamer's eyes. He crossed his arms, slowly removing his leather gloves

"Mello," he said calmly, picking up a jump rope from Near's toy chest. "I want you naked and kneeling in the next fifteen seconds."

Mello felt the heat rising in his cheeks

"Here?!" He stammered, but Matt shot him a look. Mello opened his mouth to argue, and then wisely closed it and began to unzip his vest. His coat dropped to the ground, along with his vest and gloves. He hesitated on the pants.

"That's one, Mel," Matt said casually.

"I'm working on it!" Mello snapped, shucking his pants as quickly as he could. "I wasn't exactly expecting this. If you'd fucking told me, I'd have dressed more... appropriately. Bastard."

"Bite me," Matt laughed. He watched Mello take a kneeling stance, his toes curling into the plush white carpet. "Good boy."

He approached Mello and looped the jump rope around the blonde's neck, using a slip knot to keep it in place. He wrenched Mello's hands behind his back and tied them together, effectively linking his makeshift collar to his wrists. He glanced around the room, grabbing one of Near's many plastic toy ducks.

"Open wide," Matt said, pressing the toy to Mello's lips.

"Hell no," Mello complained, turning his head. "You are not gagging me with that. There is absolutely no telling where it's been. It's _Near's_."

"Fine," Matt shrugged, setting the duck in front of Mello. "You can ask for it when you're ready. Until then, I guess you'll just have to keep your mouth shut. Wouldn't want Near waking up to see you like this, now would you?"

Mello's eyes widened almost imperceptibly, but it was enough to make Matt chuckle. He crossed the room, digging through one of Near's toy boxes. He tossed aside the sock puppets and play-doh, the jacks and cards and fire engines. His fingertips brushed against something smooth and wooden, and Matt could not keep from grinning.

"Perfect," he said, eying Mello who was anxiously looking over his shoulder without permission. "Seems like you're just asking for it today, aren't you?"

"Guess so," Mello mumbled, licking his lips. "Matt, what are you..."

"Bend over," Matt commanded, slapping the thin wooden paddleball against his palm. He withdrew his pocket knife, severing the ball and string from the rest of the wooden instrument.

Mello bit his tongue, Matt's words shooting straight to his groin. He rested his chest on the ground, ass wiggling invitingly in the air, with his hands clasped together behind his back, the jump rope already rubbing red patches onto his wrists.

"Safe word is 'Bowser,' Mello. Do you understand?" Matt said, giving the paddle a few practice swings through the air. He admired how each whooshing noise made Mello flinch.

"Yes, Sir," Mello whined, his eyes rolling towards Near's closed door. "Safe word is 'Bowser.' Matt, he's going to wake up if you use that."

"Nah," Matt said, lining up the paddle with Mello's rear end. "He'll only wake up if you start screaming. It's not too late for the duck."

"I'm not putting that stupid toy in my mou- AH!" Mello gasped as the first swat connected with his backside. An angry red blotch blossomed across Mello's pale ass. He inhaled sharply and swore as Matt planted three more swats in quick succession.

"Naughty boy," Matt said, planting his hand on Mello's lower back to hold him still. He flicked his wrist with every swat, loving how the lightweight paddle bounced off Mello's reddening skin. "If you can't keep your noises to yourself, I guess Near will wake up and watch. Because, you know, I wouldn't stop. Not for something like that. He'd sit there... and watch... as I punished you like the brat you are."

Matt accentuated the speech with quick volleys of swats to Mello's bottom and upper thighs. Mello was panting, his face flushed and erection rigid against his stomach.

"Matty, ah! Oh, fuck," Mello bit his lip, squirming to relieve some of the sting from his backside. "Ow, shit fuck!"

"Careful, Mel. If you start to really scream, Near will probably call his bodyguards. Can you imagine how ridiculous you would look to Lidner?"

"Fuck," Mello groaned, immensely turned on by the thought. He buried his face against the carpet to stifle the moan he could no longer hold back. He whimpered and hissed with every swat, his skin crimson. Little purple bruises bloomed where the edge of the paddle dug into his skin.

"Last ten will be the hardest, Mel. Sure you can handle it?" Matt asked, kicking the rubber ducky closer to Mello's face. "If you scream too loud, they'll hear you. You know I won't go easy.

"Fuck..." Mello swore, his pride finally wearing down. "Gimme the damn duck."

"Uh-uh," Matt said sternly. "That's not how you ask for things."

"God damn it, Matt," Mello whined, wiggling his hips anxiously. "Please?"

"You know better," Matt warned, patting the paddle against Mello's hot skin. "Ask nicely or you'll do without."

"Matty, please may I have the duck?" Mello asked, pouting.

"Not even close," Matt said, raising the paddle.

"Wait, wait!" Mello fussed, taking a deep breath. He looked up at Matt, his face flushed with embarrassment and desire. "Matty, baby, please may I have the duck? To gag my pretty little mouth? And keep me out of trouble?"

"I love it when you beg," Matt said, his own excitement spreading in his groin. "Music to my ears, Mello."

"Oh, Matty, please," Mello said, feeling himself slipping into blissful subspace. "Matty, please, won't you gag me? You're punishing me so hard, and it hurts so much. Please, will you help me behave for you?"

"Of course," Matt said, kneeling beside Mello. He picked up the rubber duck, pressing it to Mello's lips. Without hesitation, the blonde opened his mouth and bit down on the toy. "Good boy."

Matt stood and resumed his place, this time wrapping his arm around Mello's waist to hold the blonde steady.

"Ten more. Safety signal is ASL for X. Ready?"

Mello slowly nodded, squeezing his eyes shut.

Matt wasted no time, rapidly cracking the paddle across Mello's backside ten times in quick succession. Mello howled and writhed, his voice muffled by the toy duck in his mouth. His wrists jerked against their bindings, pulling the slip knot around his neck ever tighter. His eyes watered as Matt dropped the paddle and began to rub his backside soothingly.

"My good boy," Matt praised, taking the rubber ducky from Mello's mouth. "I think you deserve a reward."

He kissed Mello hard, his fingers curled in Mello's hair. Matt felt Mello sigh happily against his lips, the taste of chocolate and almonds filling his senses. He broke away and quickly untied the jump rope from Mello's wrists and neck, smirking as Mello dribbled precum onto Near's plush white carpet.

He glanced around the room, eyeballing the industrial hooks on which Near had hung several model airplanes. He pulled one of the airplanes down, tossing it carelessly to the side, and looped the jump rope around the hook on the ceiling.

"C'mere," he said, crooking his finger at the blonde.

Mello stood, rubbing his bottom with a pout. Matt couldn't help but chuckle.

"I didn't give you permission for that, you know," Matt teased.

"Better to ask forgiveness than permission, Sir," Mello said cheekily, offering his wrists to be tied once more.

"Naughty," Matt murmured. He ruffled Mello's hair, patting his cheek. "That mouth of yours will get you in trouble someday."

"That's the point, Sir," Mello grinned, nuzzling against Matt's gentle touch. "You love me best when I'm rotten."

"I love you always," Matt said, admiring Mello's face. He pressed a kiss to Mello's forehead, his eyes darkening quickly. "Though, I'll admit... Giving you what you deserve is hot as fuck."

Matt withdrew his hand, slapping it hard across Mello's cheek.

Mello's head whipped to the side, shock plastered across his face. He licked his lips, moving back into position.

"I still owe you one from earlier, don't I?" Matt whispered darkly, gently rubbing the red handprint blooming across Mello's face. Mello closed his eyes.

"Yes," Mello said, his breathing hitching in his throat. "Yes, Sir, I meant."

"You meant," Matt repeated mockingly. "Perhaps that's two, Mel?"

"Ngh," Mello bit his lip, nodding. "Yes, Sir. I'll be more careful next time."

"Hm." Matt glanced around the room, eyes settling on Near's immense robot collection. "Two for one. Lift your wrists."

Mello obediently raised his wrists above his head, allowing Matt to secure him to the industrial hook above. Matt couldn't hide his devious grin as Mello wriggled at each kiss, squirming when Matt bit him lightly along his collarbone. Mello let his eyes slip shut as Matt sucked and kissed along his neck and chest. Moaning, Mello let his head fall against his left arm, his dick achingly hard, while Matt licked and pinched at his nipples.

Suddenly, Mello's eyes flew open and he let out a yelp; Matt had clamped a toy robot's pincer-like hand around one puffy nipple. A second robot's hand encircled his other nipple. Matt couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

"You look fucking ridiculous," Matt chuckled. Mello screwed up his face, sticking his tongue out at the gamer.

"Shut up," Mello rolled his eyes, "Sir."

"That attitude is getting you in more trouble by the second," Matt teased. He crossed the room to the toy chest, standing just out of Mello's sight line.

Moments later, Mello felt a heavy thud across his back.

"Fuck!" He cried, immediately biting his lip. "What is that?!"

Matt laughed, his hands tangling in Mello's hair, jerking his head backward.

"It's my little secret," Matt purred, nibbling at Mello's ear. "Better hold your tongue."

Matt shook out the toy - a stuffed octopus with knotted rope legs - and lashed it against Mello's shoulders. He began to thoroughly flog Mello from shoulders to arse, twirling the toy in a figure-eight. He settled himself into a groove, first whipping Mello across the left shoulder, then the right; all the way down to his lower thighs. Mello moaned, head tilted forward, breath coming out in small pants.

"Having fun there, Mel?" Matt asked, pausing in his actions. He rested his palm flat against Mello's warm back, enjoying how Mello leaned into the touch.

"That felt good, Sir," Mello sighed, "Thank you."

Matt felt his chest swell with pride. Mello rarely thanked him like that. Banter, sure. Pester, always. But thank him?

"Of course," Matt said, wrapping his arms around Mello from behind. He unclipped the robots' hands, gently massaging the swollen nipples. Mello sighed, melting into the touch.

"I think I've made you wait long enough," Matt murmured against Mello's ear. He loosened the knot, freeing Mello's wrists. Mello immediately wrapped his arms around Matt's neck, kissing him fervently. Matt rested his hands on Mello's waist, reaching around to grope Mello's punished ass. Mello retorted with a nip at Matt's lower lip, teeth clicking against teeth as Matt spun him and shoved him against the wall.

"Oh no you don't," Matt murmured, pushing his forearm against Mello's throat. He reveled in the gasp of surprise that fell from Mello's lips. He carefully applied pressure to Mello's windpipe, watching those deep blue eyes widen as Mello tried to take in a shuddery breath. Just as Mello began to struggle against Matt's grip, the gamer released him. Mello sucked in gulps of air, relief short-lived as Matt pushed him to his knees. Mello's fingers immediately reached for the zipper of Matt's jeans.

Matt could not hide a smirk as Mello's gentle hands peeled his trousers and boxers down his legs. The look of utter adoration upon Mello's face sent a shock of heat straight to his prominent erection. Mello nuzzled his face against Matt's pelvis, his slender fingers cupping the gamer's balls. Matt leaned against the wall, threading his fingers into Mello's golden hair. He admired the blonde's pretty face as those puffy lips wrapped around the tip of his length, Mello’s tongue tracing a pattern along the slit. Matt bit his lip, trying to keep from moaning out loud as Mello palmed his perineum. At this rate, Matt was unsure whether he could hold out very long. When Mello swirled his tongue along the knot of nerves underneath his cock, Matt gripped Mello tightly by the hair and pulled him away, pushing him roughly face-first into the carpet.

He stepped out of his jeans, bending down momentarily to retrieve the condom packet and lubricant pouch from his back pocket. He nudged Mello into position with his boot, slicking his length with the lube. He barely snapped the condom in place before grabbing Mello's hips roughly. Mello's cheek rested against the carpet as he spread himself for Matt, already flushed and panting. Matt spread lubricant generously across his fingers, circling Mello's entrance with soft little strokes. He carefully worked the slick gel into Mello's ass, coaxing the muscles to ease up enough to swallow the pads of his fingers. Matt smirked as Mello rutted against the floor, ass in the air, obscene noises spilling from his lips.

"Fuck, Matty, please just, fuck, Matt, _c'mon_ ," Mello whined, pushing back against Matt's fingers. "Sir, please! I can take it, just hurry, please!"

"I should make you wait just for that," Matt scolded, "but I think you've earned it."

Matt dribbled more lubricant across the condom, pressing the tip against Mello's slick asshole. A string of expletives fell from Mello's lips as Matt took his time, pressing in a fraction of an inch at a slow pace. Mello's fingers dug into the carpet, his toes drumming against the floor. Matt gave him a light slap to his thigh, eliciting a frustrated yelp from the impatient blonde.

"You could fuck me faster, you know," Mello griped, yelping as he received another slap. "Sir!" he quickly added.

"I will fuck you just as slow," Matt said, barely moving, "-or as fast as I choose to."

Matt jerked his hips forward sharply, sending Mello scrambling to stifle his throaty cries. The heat and pressure felt amazing against Matt's dick; he dug his fingernails into Mello's hip, bracing himself against the wall with his free hand. He loved how Mello writhed beneath him; the whines and gasps and swears with every motion like a symphony. He treasured every cry as his hips brushed Mello's sore skin; the slow torment of Mello's prostate under his ministrations sent pleasant tremors throughout his body. Matt could tell that Mello would not last very long; his tell-tale moans betrayed his impending orgasm.

Matt considered edging him; however, he was unsure whether he could stave off his own orgasm long enough to extend their little play date any longer. Instead, he leaned forward and raked his fingernails down Mello's back, pounding into him crudely until Mello jerked and spasmed with the strength of his ejaculation. Matt continued to fuck him as the blonde rode out his orgasm, savoring the way Mello's walls pulsed around his cock. It was almost too much. As Mello's body slumped in exhaustion, Matt felt his own orgasm coursing through him.

\---

Matt tied the condom and threw it into the nearest trash bin; he smirked as he imagined Near discovering it sometime in the future. He lay down beside Mello, the plush white carpet tickling his stomach. He pulled Mello close, wrapping his legs around Mello's, kissing him gently.

"All good?" He whispered, caressing the side of Mello's face. Mello sighed contentedly

"Fantastic," Mello said, his voice tinged with sleepiness. "Absolutely fucking fantastic."

"Good," Matt said. "I think that was a lot better than ruining Near's shit, right?"

"Definitely," Mello agreed. He wrapped his arms around Matt's neck, kissing the gamer softly. "I only wish I could see his stupid face when he realizes what happened."

"Oh, I think we can arrange that..." Matt said slyly, tilting his head towards the ceiling. Mello's eyes settled on a single video camera in the corner, its red button blinking as it recorded the scene. Mello's face blushed a furious red.

"Matt, please tell me-"

"Relax," Matt grinned. "I encrypted it. He would have to hack it himself if he wanted to see. 'Course, he could. If he really wanted to. I can retrieve the footage when we get home; change the backdoor code, block him out forever. It's up to you."

"Leave it," Mello smirked. "He's not smart enough to figure it out. Besides..." he licked his lips, a devious look in his eyes, "...maybe I want him to watch."

"You're so dirty," Matt laughed. "We should probably get out of here. You know as well as I do that Near gets up with the ass-crack of dawn."

"You're right," Mello groaned. He looked at his leather pants and cringed. "I wish you had warned me to bring blue jeans instead."

"Poor Mel," Matt teased. "Guess you'll have to think of me with every step home, hm? I'll cut you a deal. If you make it home without complaining about your ass smarting, I'll rub you down with lavender oil and wash your hair. Deal?"

"Fucking deal," Mello said sheepishly. "Hey, uh, thanks. For..." he gestured to the room, "...everything."

"Don't mention it," Matt said, sitting up.

He helped Mello stand, and the two replaced their clothing silently, dodging the toys strewn across the floor. Matt guided Mello to the door, pointing him in the direction of the control room. Before following the blonde, he stared up at the ceiling.

"Well Near," he said softly, flashing a thumbs-up at the security camera, "Thanks for the playdate."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to "Toy Anon" for the wonderful idea! Remember, friends: Safe, Sane, and Consensual is the most important rule!


End file.
